The Four Light of Heaven And the Four light of Hell
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Long ago the Angels and the Demons where are fighting.The last Fight was settle By the 8 lights four from hell and four from heaven.But the Fight increased and the angels and demons destroy there planet.The 8 light send the angels and demons to earth but the 8 lights suddenly turn off. Legend said the 8 light would Reincarnate To stop and settle the war forever. FXS RxB AxD AxA.


**_Fine p.o.v_**

Hey Name Fine Hirakawa Got two sister Rein my twin sister and Ania my half sister life is not that easy you see nothing in life is easy.I'm not a normal teen age girl, neither are my sisters Why? cause we are not like you I'm an angel and Rein is a angels well except from Ania she is a demon but she is kind of world is different from yours wanna know why?. Long ago there was a war with the angels and the Demons in which we like to call devils sometime anyway out of no where The argument settle down by The 8 lights The 4 light of heaven and the four lights of Hell. The lights are the main power of the both worlds Heaven and we agree on getting along with each demons would always be demons and angels would always be angel you can teach a old dog new tricks. years later the Angels got tired of the Devils and star attacking them and so the devils attack back the Agreement was broken and Half of the cities where destroy the four light of heaven and the four lights of hell took all the Fighting angels and Devils to the planet you guys call then the lights suddenly turn off the legend says That the lights would appear again reincarnated as angels and demons to stop the war from destroying earth like they did to they Planet.

_**Normal**_** P.O.V**

"Girls get up."Yell a sweet voice downstairs waking the three girls from their sleeps a girl with Red-long medium hair and ruby eyes was kind of yawing and another girl who was talking in her sleep she have Green-blue eyes and a long blue But the other girl who was already awake throw a pillow at the Red-hair girl. She had green eyes and Long light-brown and dark-brown hair.

"Ne~ Fine,Ani why do we have to wake up at 6 am in Saturday?!.Yell the blue-hair who seem to be asking a question to the red-hair girl the red-hair girl ignore the question of the blue-hair one and Hide under the blanket the girl with light dark-brown hair girl Sigh.

"Jeez i wonder why would we be waking up so early i don't know why ummhh..To catch the plane that is gonna ride us to japan!".Said the Girl with light dark-brown hair said in sarcastic tone.

"Jeez why do you always have to be so meanie ?!"yell the girl with girl with the Blue-hair but the light dark-brown hair girl ignore her question and when to the bathroom.

"Hey~ you know know how she is grumpy when she had to wake early is her nature you know demon thing."Said the red-hair girl who finally had got out under her blanket stretching her arms the blue-hair girl sigh.

"Is been a long time since we when to japan."The blue girl look down with a sad look at the floor,The red-haired Smile and when to the blue-haired bed and hug her while lifting her chin up.

"I know the last time we where there was when our dad was alive,But is ok we are strong and he believe in us."The red-hair girl give the blue-hair girl a sad smile just then the dark-light brown hair girl got out of the bathroom with a towel around her body and with another one she was drying her hair.

"Bathroom is free."She said a couples of seconds the Blue-haired girl was in the bathroom leaving the red-hair girl sweet-drop.

"Are you not gonna take a bath?"The light-dark brown hair girl said calmly while looking for a nice dress in the closet The red-hair girl sigh and smile at her.

"Don't worried about me,I would just take a 10 min shower ."She said while getting out of the bed and talking her clothes off and putting in the laundry basket. Now she only had on Her red and black bra and Pantis the red-hair girl When over to the Light-dark brown haired girl and stared to look for the clothe she is gonna wear when she gets out of the bathroom.

"Phm."The Light-dark brown haired girl answer she found her clothes and put them on she wears a forever new emmaline lace front swing tank and oasis Highwaisted Jade skinny jeans with a humble chic sparrow scarf a witchery jewelled Loafer and a Chanel vintage lambskin medium double flap back and a crystal bow chain silver necklace with her curly hair down.

"Rein is in the bathroom for to long"Said The Red-hair girl Just then Rein who seem to be the blue-hair girl name was getting out of the bathroom wearing a Ruched plaid shirt a Paige denim indigo high-rise hoxton ultra skinny jeans with a Faith jada white flat sandals and a Keds canvas tote obsessed bag.

"Wow Rein that one of the most simple outfit you ever wear i your entire life but it looks good."Said Ania who is the dark-light hair Girls name and Fine nodded .Fine is the Red-haired girl 20 min later Fine came into the Kitchen room wearing a Womens I love New York sweater wash and a Marc by Marc Jacobs gaia super skinny jeans a shine on my backpack white and a Aeropostable Tall Sherpa Boots.

"I like it ."Said a woman who look like a 20 year old smile she was wearing a Moor park shirt With a Hollister co Hollister low-rise short-shorts and a Essential flip flop. Everyone eat slow and calm While Fine is eating her breast-fast as fast as possible.

"If the Angels and Devils would stop fighting then we would not have to leave New York.'Murmur room turn dead silent Ania shoot Rein A shut-up look and Rein sighs and put her plate on the dishwasher.

"Guys Japan is the only city that devils and angels get together well that why is more safe.'Said the red-haired woman who seems to be the girls Nodded agreeing with her mother and Fine shoot Rein a now you know look.

'Well we better go.'Said Ania and the four of them leave the house and enter the car. Here I come Japan though the three teenage girls.

_**Airport Normal p.o.v**_

"Mom How could you we came 4 hour Early.''Yell Ania and Fine all together Their mom just Sigh.

"Stop yelling in the Line."She yell people where giving Them weird looks but they did not care.

"You know what this is a airport and they're a lots of malls in here so shopping here i go."Yell Rein but Fine and Ania give her a look and she became quiet and sit in a seat that was near them.

"Girls we are not going in a normal trip we are going in a angel Ania you need to look like and angel instead of a get this clothe and make he put it ok."They mom Said Ania and Fine nodded.

"How come you are an adult."Rein mumble but the three angels and the devil heard her Fine and Rein left to the restroom and left Rein with her mother.

"How come you don't look like one."Said her mother while sighing.

"I'm only 17 how can i look like an adult.'She said while crossing her arms and sigh again.

"I mean act like One You have treat me like nothing since your dad dies i need my respect.'Rein mother Whisper but even though is low Rein angels ear could heard it.

"Whatever.'Rein said. she grab her mp 3 and turn it on and ignore her mom .

_**Bathroom Ania p.o.v**_

I quickly put the Washed denim shorts and Printed cropped top and pilar sandals.

"I don't know what is worse that i look good in it or that i like it."I said While putting my hair in a high pony tail.

"Did you hear that "Said Fine I concentrate and i heard Booms! but Angels Boom!.

"Fine Is located One mile from here to the North I'm coming you stay here."I said i Grab my bag and head out of the bathroom not giving Fine a chance to say anything.


End file.
